


Bedtime Stories

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter isn't ready to sleep just yet, so Wade tells him a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell I've recently read some comics XD I just loved that pirate story, laughed a lot :3  
> And after reading [that](http://www.amazon.de/Deadpool-Volume-Marks-Daniel-Way/dp/0785140409/ref=sr_1_4?ie=UTF8&qid=1400426361&sr=8-4&keywords=deadpool+daniel+way) I think I just fell a little bit more in love with Deadpool than I already were <3  
> (btw, see how I did a fancy embed link thingy, yehees, becoming a pro :P)
> 
> Anyways, here's today's episode :D

Peter cracked an eye open as Wade rolled over on the bed to turn off the lights.   
“I don’t feel like sleeping, yet ...,” he said into the pillow and saw his boyfriend grin to him.   
“Oh, we can go another round, sweetie. C’mere-“  
“NO, no, I didn’t mean that!” the younger man hurried to say and untangled himself from his boyfriend’s arms. They were both naked and still sticky from the last few hours of fun. “I really can’t take anymore if I wanna walk ever again,” he sighed and patted the matress next to him, to gesture his lover to lay down.   
“You know I would carry you everywhere,” Wade whispered and huddled under Peter’s blanket.   
“Mmmh, I know, you big sap.”  
“Aaw, says the one who just declared his undying love for me when I was so deep in-“  
”Oh, shut it!” Peter laughed and rolled to the side to look at his boyfriend. “How about a bedtime story?”

Wade’s gaze got soft and he smiled gently. But because he knew him so well by now, Peter saw the sorrow hidden deep in his eyes.   
“You don’t need to, though,” he murmured and stroked Wade’s scarred cheek. The older man leaned into the touch, but slightly shook his head.   
“No, it’s allright. One of the good parts of my work is that I know a shit-ton of funny stories.”

“Then I want to hear one. But only if it’s really a funny one. Not if ... it hurts you telling,” Peter insisted while scooting closer to the warm, strong body next to his. Wade nodded and thought for a while, his eyes going to the ceiling as he concentrated hard, flicked through memories.   
“Have I ever told you that I was a pirate?” he eventually asked and Peter laughed.   
“For real?”  
“For really real, babe.”  
Peter grinned and cuddled into his pillow.   
“And your ship?”  
Wade’s eyes began to sparkle and Peter didn’t care a bit if this pirate-story just happened in the Merc’s creative mind. After all, even hallucinating he had experienced it, so it was still a story.   
“Oh, honey, I had the best of them all. Super cool and loaded with guns. I even had a pirate’s hat, a parrot named Bob and a navigator. We sailed the seven seas and fought the biggest fights, got the most gold.”   
“And then?” Peter quipped, eyes already closing again in the comfortable warmth under the blanket and Wade’s raspy voice in his ear.   
”Then some dumb guy decided to cut off my leg, but that only made me a cooler pirate because I could get a wooden leg. And with the raddest pirate ship, the best crew and obviously the most badass looks ... I kicked their asses.”  
Peter laughed quietly, placing a sweet kiss agains Wade’s collarbone as the Merc pulled him closer, so that Peter’s head restet on his shoulder.   
“But then I was the best pirate to ever be and it kinda got boring. So I went to Frisco for some epic rollerscating and then the X-Men saw me so they begged me to join them. I still have the costume, by the way.”

Peter smiled when he felt a gentle kiss being placed on his forehead.   
“Gonna sleep now?” Wade whispered and the younger man nodded.   
“Yeah, guess so ... thank you for the story,” he said, grinning when he thought of Wade with a pointy pirate hat, all proud of his ship. He decided that for him, this had really happened to Wade, because it was indeed a happy story, and he wanted as much of them as possible in Wade’s life. 

After they had settled comfortably, Peter waited until Wade’s breathing got more even, before he liftet his head.   
“I love you, Pirate,” he whispered and saw Wade gave an amused, sleepy smile, tugging him closer into his arms.


End file.
